E se a autora travar Arashi chega pra ajudar!
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: Porque os meninos nunca deixam uma autora na mão...


**E se a autora travar... Arashi chega pra ajudar!**

**Por Josiane Veiga**

**Nota da Autora: Já fazia um certo tempo que eu queria escrever isso, mas o tempo anda curto. Então, entre almoço e cálculos de seguros, fui despejando as linhas. Não é minha primeira fic no estilo, mas eu não pude deixar de escrevê-la, porque comigo acontece isso às vezes... eu falo com os personagens...**

**Loucuras a parte, tenho consciência que só quem leu Rendição vai entender... mesmo assim, espero que divirta a todos os meus leitores ^.^**

**Esse é meu presentinho a todos que estão me acompanhando e incentivando ao longo dos vinte e cinco capítulos já postados da Fanfic.**

* * *

Ok. Não deve ser tão difícil. Já cheguei a quase trinta capítulos, então concluir uma fanfic não deve ser nenhum bicho de sete cabeças.

Mas...

Por que cargas d água não estou conseguindo terminar Rendição?

Você sabe o que escrever, Josy... então escreva!

...

Monitor... pisca-pisca... vamos lá...

Rendição, capítulo... anh... que capítulo estou mesmo? Vinte e seis! Isso... Capítulo vinte e seis...

Pisca-pisca...

Por que não o texto não saí? Estou sozinha no meu quarto. Xícara de café de um lado, e uma barra de chocolate do outro. Tudo pronto... então...tenho que escrever!

Será que agora é o momento para eu entrar em pânico, ou devo esperar mais alguns dias? E se o branco nunca sumir? E se eu nunca mais conseguir escrever? E se, de repente, meu talento simplesmente desapareceu e Rendição se tornar uma história sem final, assim como _"O castelo de Gandara", Insígnia_" etc? O que eu farei?

-Quantas vezes ela já passou por isso? – Uma voz masculina, delicada e bem conhecida, se fez ouvir atrás de mim.

-Não tenho idéia, mas pelo que os personagens originais dela disseram, ela tem branco todo o dia, há mais de 15 anos – outro alguém respondeu. – E, sempre quando o branco vem, ela entra em desespero.

Por alguns segundos eu fiquei completamente parada. Mesmo que as palavras estivessem sendo ouvidas em português, eu conhecia aquelas entoações. As escutava todos os dias na Tv e também no meu mp4.

-Ohno e Nino!!!!! – berro ao encará-los. – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Por que vieram ao Brasil?

Nino arqueou as sobrancelhas ao me olhar. Parecia desconfortável.

-Explica pra ela, Oh-chan...

-Explicar o quê? – Satoshi pareceu confuso.

-Afff! – Bufou Nino. – Nem personagem você consegue deixar de ser distraído! – Depois do retruco, Kazu me encarou. – Ninomiya e Ohno (os de verdade), estão no Japão. Nós dois não somos eles! Somos apenas personagens com a cara deles, com o nome deles, mas com a personalidade totalmente criada por você! Entendeu? O.O... O que você está fazendo?

-Gomen – respondi. – Eu só queria tirar a prova...

-Prova do quê? –Kazu gritou. – Você apertou o "precioso" do meu Oh-chan!

-Mas ele não ficou zangado...

-Como não ficou? Olha a cara dele! Está vermelho de vergonha!

-Mas não foi por mal... Como vocês não são reais, não fiz de verdade!

-Você fez sim de verdade! Se tocar nele de novo, eu te corto a mão fora!

-Não precisa ficar com ciúmes...

-Não estou com ciúmes!

-...não sou o Jun-chan – completei.

-O que você quis dizer com isso? O que você sabe que eu não sei?

-Nada, nada! – tentei me explicar. – Tudo que eu quero dizer é que eu não sou um perigo ao amor de vocês...

-Com essa cara feia, lógico que você não é!

-O que você quer dizer? – irritei-me. – Esqueceu que eu tenho o poder do teclado em minhas mãos? Sabe o que eu vou fazer? Vou fazer o Oh-chan se apaixonar pela Audrey!

A boca de Ninomiya abriu-se espantada. Porém, aquela expressão de choque não durou muito e logo ele estava prestes a chorar.

-Você não me ama mais! – acusou-me. – Além de ter me tornado passivo, e uma Maria-do-bairro na versão homem e japonesa, tem coragem de tirar-me o Oh-chan?

Como pessoa, recuso-me a ceder a qualquer espécie de chantagem emocional. Entretanto, que se dane! É o Nino ali!

-Eu te amo – abraço Kazu. – Você é meu ichiban!

-Hunf..

-Você é meu lindo, meu amor, meu tudo! – grito. – Eu vou te dar o melhor final de fanfic do mundo!

-Anh...com licença? – Ohno nos interrompe. – Por que você quis vir aqui mesmo? – Ele indaga a Kazu.

-Ahhhh, é mesmo! – Nino parece se lembrar. – Eu quero tirar algumas duvidas que estão me incomodando...

-Unh... quais?

-Por que eu tenho que ser o passivo? Eu sou lindo, espontâneo, tenho bom papo, etc... e ele não abre a boca – aponta Ohno. – Porque ele não é o passivo? Eu sou muito mais ativo que ele!

Coço a cabeça.

-Bom... na verdade, eu não consigo ver Oh-chan como passivo...

-E a mim você consegue? ¬¬ .... O que você está fazendo?

-Nada...

-Você está babando! No que está pensando?

-Em nada!

-Não tente me enganar! Você está pensando em pornografia!

-Não é verdade – tentei me defender.

-Você está me olhando como sempre me olha antes de escrever uma cena de sexo.

-Nino-chan, você está me acusando injustamente...

-Sua louca tarada! – ele gritou. – Aqueles dois personagens, Hiei e Kurama, fazem tratamento psicológico até hoje graças a você!

-Oh... mas é porque eu era tão imatura quando escrevia sob eles...

-Com licença... – Ohno tenta nos interromper.

-Você só pensa nisso! A cada capítulo tem insinuações imorais a meu respeito.

-_Sumimassen _– a voz de Satoshi ficou mais alta.

-Até em capítulos em que não deve ter cena depravada, você dá um jeito de enfiar...

-Não é verdade!

-Não? Esqueceu do hospital?

-_Sumimassen _– Satoshi repete.

-Eu lá, todo quebrado, e você me faz... – os olhos de Nino se enchem de lágrimas – ... Oh, não consigo nem dizer! Você não me dá uma folga! Se eu fosse fazer tudo que você escreve, não ia conseguir mais nem andar!

-Mas você usou a boca no hospital... – argumentei.

-Olha o jeito que você fala! – Nino acusou. – Você é uma pervertida! As leitoras ficaram chocadas!

-Ficaram?

-Lógico que sim. E tinha aquelas que eram puras... Inocentes... Você as corrompeu com essa mente poluída...

Diante das frases de Kazu, a culpa me dominou. E se ele estivesse certo?

-Gomenasai, Nino-chan! – imploro. – Nunca mais vou escrever uma cena assim com você!

-Não?

-Não! Nunca mais! Eu prometo!

-...

-A partir de agora, vou torná-lo um personagem puro, sem malícia. E Ohno-san, esse tarado – aponto o dedo para Satoshi, que arregala os olhos -, ele que vá aliviar seus impulsos sexuais em outro! Porque, eu juro, não permitirei que ele toque um dedo em você!

-Também não precisamos chegar a tanto... – Nino suaviza a voz.

-Como não? Nunca mais te farei sofrer! Nunca mais terá que agüentar esse bochechudo!

Nino pareceu nervoso.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte: esqueçamos essa conversa – Kazu me sugere. – Continue como está...

-Mas...

-CONTINUA COMO ESTÁ! – ele grita.

-O fato é que ele gosta das cenas... – outra voz se anuncia.

Nós três olhamos para a porta do meu quarto.

-Sho-chan! – grito. – E Aiba-kun! – berro mais alto, dando pulinhos.

-Há quanto tempo vocês estão aí? – Nino pareceu preocupado.

-Há um bom tempo – Sakurai respondeu. – Ohno-kun tentou avisá-los, mas vocês dois não paravam de discutir...

Empurrando Sho para um lado, Masaki aproximou-se de mim. Fiquei completamente deslumbrada por estar olhando para aquele homem tão lindo.

-Jo-chan... – ele me chamou, com aquela voz doce. – Conte-me o que aconteceu no hospital...

-Não aconteceu nada! – Nino estava completamente enrubescido. – E tire as mãos dela! Eu sou o preferido da autora! SOUUUUUUU EUUUUUUUUUU!

-Ele é egoísta até nisso – Jun reclamou, chegando naquele instante. – Sabia que eu fui o primeiro ichiban dela? – provocou Kazu.

Chocado, Nino me encarou.

-Isso é verdade?

-Bem...

-Como você pôde ter feito isso comigo?

-Eu posso explicar...

-...

-Ok, eu não posso explicar – admiti. – O fato é que desde que eu o conheci, Jun perdeu toda a importância na minha vida...

-Você fala como se vocês dois tivessem sido amantes – Sho gargalhou. – Ela só era fã do cara, antes de conhecer você – explicou a Ninomiya. – Deixe de ter ciúme até de fã!

Enquanto a discussão rolava solta ali, Matsumoto aproximou-se de Ohno que, em silêncio, observava a tudo.

-Oh meu Deus ! – exclamo quando percebo o que se passa. –Preciso do meu computador. PRECISO ESCREVER A ESPRESSÃO DO NINO-CHAN AO NOTAR QUE...

Naquele instante Nino já corria atrás de Jun, tentando matá-lo.

-Oh... ele já notou – reclamei.

-Ei – Sho me puxa pelo braço. – Temos que conversar...

-Fala, meu lindo – sorrio.

-Por que você inventou um filho pra mim? Eu sou muito novo...

-Bom – o interrompi -, o filho será importante na história de Masaki e você. Além disso, você não tem o que reclamar, pois Mel-chan é linda!

-Sim, Mel-chan é linda mesmo – Masaki suspirou.

A face agradável de Sakurai transformou-se instantaneamente numa máscara de ódio.

-Você acha isso? – indagou ao namorado.

-Oh, que lindo seu gatinho, Jo-chan! – Masaki desconversa, indo até Mitsi, minha gata de estimação, que dormia na cama.

-Você acha Melanie Vardin linda? – Sakurai insistiu.

-Aiba-kun... não pegue a Mitsi... ela não...

Naquele instante, a gata arranhou toda a cara do Masaki.

-...gosta que a peguem no colo – completei, tarde demais.

-Você está bem, meu amor? – Sho passa as mãos no rosto marcado a unha de Aiba.

-Doeu – geme baixinho o loiro.

Vendo aquela cena yaoi maravilhosa com meus olhos (que um dia a terra há de comer), vou correndo em direção ao computador, afinal, não posso deixar uma inspiração dessas passar.

-Que horror! Lá vai ela escrever pornografia de novo! – Fala Nino, sentando-se ao meu lado. – Não quero nem ver! – completa, com os olhos grudados a tela do PC.

Naquele instante, a tela escurece.

-Cabô a luz? – grito desesperada.

-Não – a voz de Sho me faz olhá-lo. Percebo-o então com o cabo do computador na mão. – Eu desliguei.

-Por que fez isso?^

-Você prometeu não escrever nenhuma cena imoral minha... esqueceu?

-Anh... é mesmo! – admito. – Eu prometi que não escreveria nada pervertido de sakuraiba...

Nesse instante, Nino murmura no meu ouvido:

"_Ele não leu o cap 23?"_

Dou os ombros para Kazunari.

"_Espero que não"_ – respondo.

**-VOCÊ NÃO LEU O CAPÍTULO 23, NÃO, SHO-KUN?**

Fuzilo Jun-chan com os olhos tão logo ele termina a pergunta.

-Eu desisti da fic no Capítulo 17... – Sho responde, indiferente aos meus olhos marejados.

-Desistiu?

-Ela é longa e cansativa – ele me explicou, com a típica frieza.

-Sho-chan! – Aiba me defende. – Você a fez chorar!

-Fiz? Por quê? Como ela é sensível... Falando nisso, o que tem de mais no capítulo 23?

Naquele momento, encaro Masaki procurando auxilio. Como o belo anjo protetor que toda fã de Arashi imagina que ele é, ele me ajudou.

-Nada não, Sho-kun... é só uma cena nossa... – Aiba desconversou.

Matsumoto, que permanecia em silêncio, resolve se manifestar:

-Ei! Se a fic é Ohmiya, porque tem tanta cena Sakuraiba? Eu, por exemplo, apareço tão pouco...

-Pessoas insignificantes devem aparecer pouco mesmo – Nino rebate.

-Por favor – interrompe Masaki. – A fic da fic está acabando e não temos tempo para brigar!

-É mesmo... eu preciso terminar logo essa, para voltar à Rendição – concordo com Aiba. – Tenho tempo pra mais uma pergunta: alguém tem alguma dúvida?

-Eu! – Aiba levantou a mão primeiro.

-O que você quer saber, meu lindo?

-Por que a sua fic se chama "Rendição"?

Feliz em poder filosofar um pouco, eu respondo:

-Ah, tem a ver com se render ao amor, se entregar aos sentimentos...

-Asneira – Sho me interrompe. – Ela nunca sabe que título colocar num trabalho, daí começa a ler letras de músicas na internet e quando vê alguma palavra interessante, enfia de título.

Completamente envergonhada, retruco Sakurai.

-Não é bem assim...

-É assim sim! Esqueceu que você me escolheu pra ser sua versão masculina na fic? Eu sou você, portanto, eu sei!

-Ok, Ok! – corto-o. – Agora vocês têm que ir porque eu preciso escrever!

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – reclamam em uníssono.

-Ei, Cadê o Oh-chan? – pergunta Nino, lembrando-se do namorado. – O que você fez com ele? – encara Matsumoto.

Todos olhamos em volta do quarto, a procura de Satoshi. Ele havia desaparecido.

-Não fiz nada! Estive aqui o tempo todo – defende-se Jun.

-Ele deve ter ido ao banheiro – sugiro. – Fique tranqüilo, Nino-chan... Assim que ele aparecer, eu o mando pra você!

Ansiosa para me ver livre deles e voltar a escrever, começo a empurrar os meninos para a porta. Entre reclames, lágrimas de Aiba (que chora apenas para não perder o costume) e ameaças de vingança de Ninomiya, consegui enxotá-los do meu quarto.

Quando enfim me vi sozinha, voltei à tela, pronta pra começar o capítulo 26. Porém, nesse instante, um som vindo do armário, me alertou que eu ainda não estava realmente só.

Corri até o roupeiro, e o abri. Amarrado com uma mordaça estava Ohno Satoshi.... e, mordaça, era tudo que ele tinha.

-Oh-chan, o que você está fazendo pelado no meu roupeiro?

-A...A.. – ele murmurava.

Tentando ajudá-lo, desatei a tira de pano que ele tinha nos lábios.

-O que aconteceu?

-Audrey...

Virei o rosto, a procura da vilã. Naquele instante, encontrei-a sentada na minha cadeira, digitando no meu computador:

"_E assim, Nino descobre que ser gay é errado, abandona Ohno, e casa-se com Audrey..."_

-Ei! – gritei com ela. – O que você está fazendo?

-Estou salvando esse texto!

-Ele é meu! Você não pode fazer isso!

-Já fiz! – ela riu. – Pense pelo lado positivo, você vai dar um final completamente inesperado a todas as leitoras!

-Não faça isso, Jo-chan – Ohno me pede. – Não caia no papo dela!

Olho pra Ohno pedindo calma.

-Oh, Audrey! Por que você amarrou Oh-chan pelado no meu roupeiro?

-Quem sabe você vendo ele nu, não resolve ficar com ele, e dá o Nino pra mim – ela sugere.

-Lamento informar-lhe, cara vilã, mas isso está fora de qualquer cogitação...

Bufando, a americana sumiu das minhas vistas. Voltei-me, então, para Satoshi.

-Você está bem?

-Hai.

Naquele instante, a porta se abriu.

-Jo-chan, eu esqueci de perguntar... – Nino entrou, falando -... O que vocês dois estão fazendo?

Arregalando os olhos, pude até ler o que se passava na mente de Nino. Ele havia me encontrado com Ohno no quarto.. e Oh-chan estava nu!

-Eu posso explicar...

-...

-Ok, eu não posso...

E por causa daquilo, Nino-chan está sem falar comigo há dias... e tudo por culpa da Audrey! Mas não tem problema... o final da fic está chegando... e ela vai me pagar caro por isso!

**Fim (?)**


End file.
